


Saat Pulang

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Taemin kebablasan dan Minho menjemputnya.





	Saat Pulang

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.

 

Lee Taemin merapatkan parka yang kedodoran (karena sesungguhnya itu punya Minho) sambil memeluk lutut erat-erat. Terminal sudah tutup sejak sepuluh menit lalu dan kopi panas sumbangan dari seorang sopir baik hati (yang Taemin lupa namanya, semoga saat berdoa nanti Tuhan ingat namanya siapa) hanya tinggal wadahnya. Baterai pun ikut amblas, namun setidaknya ia masih sempat menghubungi Minho dan membagi lokasi.  
Hari ini asistensinya amburadul. Konsep yang ia persiapkan ternyata tidak cocok dan harus diganti. Giliran kali pertama ia melembur di perpustakaan, malah sekarang ia terdampar di terminal karena ketiduran.  
Matanya pedas, perutnya juga sudah protes minta diisi. Taemin heran pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya hari ini sampai lupa makan.  
Tangannya mulai merogoh-rogoh kantong dalam parkanya. Ia baru ingat jika Minho kadang suka menyembunyikan _protein bar_ atau semacamnya di situ. Puji Tuhan, ketemu satu.  
Taemin menggigiti makan malamnya sedikit demi sedikit. Menghemat sekaligus nyaris menangis, setengah bersyukur dan meratap karena _protein bar_ bisa terasa sungguh nikmat ketika kelaparan. Mungkin nanti ia bisa bilang pada Minho untuk mampir ke minimarket dua puluh empat jam sebelum ia memakan jarinya sendiri saking laparnya.   
Cahaya lampu dan klakson mobil membuat Taemin melompat. Pemuda itu berlari (nyaris meninggalkan ranselnya) ke arah mobil kota putih yang berhenti tidak jauh darinya. Ia segera menjejalkan diri ke jok penumpang sebelah depan.  
“Kupikir naik skuter.”  
Kantong plastik minimarket diletakkan di pangkuan Taemin. “Ya awalnya begitu tapi mengingat ini sudah dini hari. Kupikir aku bakal membunuh anak orang secara tidak sengaja.”  
Taemin memekik ketika melihat beberapa bungkus nasi kepal dan roti lapis dalam kantong plastik. Ada air mineral dan susu pisang juga. Sebungkus nasi kepal isi tuna sudah nyaris tandas dalam hitungan detik.  
“Pelan-pelan, kau bisa tersedak.”  
Pemuda itu manggut-manggut ( tersedak juga pada akhirnya karena ngeyel). Sebotol susu pisang segera disodorkan Minho dan disambut sebagai penyelamat. Astaga ini pasti karena ia lupa berdoa.  
“ _Hyung_ tidak makan?”  
“Tidak, itu untukmu semua.”  
“Oh, wow! Asyik.”  
Taemin langsung membabat bungkusan lain yang isinya roti lapis daging. Setelah itu nasi kepal isi perut babi. Waw, ada yang belut juga ternyata.  
“Besok pagi mau kujemput untuk sarapan juga? Kebetulan warung langgananku sudah buka lagi.”  
“Mau, mau, mau!”  
Taemin tidak sabar menyeruput kuah sup ikan pedas. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Minho tidak mengajaknya ke warung itu setelah bibi pemilik warung terpeleset dan mematahkan sebelah kakinya. Syukurlah beliau sembuh juga.  
“Sekalian jadi pacarku, mau?”  
“Oke!”  
Ada jeda sejenak sebelum kunyahan Taemin berhenti. Ia melirik Minho yang menyetir dengan sebelah tangan. Cuping telinga pemuda itu terlihat memerah.  
Biasanya Minho selalu mengajak Taemin jajan es krim setelah makan pedas. Jadi secara otomatis ia menjawab tanpa berpikir.  
“Pacarnya _hyung_ kalo jajan es krim dapat tiga skup kan, ya?”  
“Ya, empat juga boleh.”  
“Oh, aku empat ya kalau begitu.”

 

15.14  
07.11.18


End file.
